Humans have been feeding treats to their pets for many years. The treats may be provided as a reward to a pet to promote desirable behaviors. Pet treats are typically rapidly consumed by the pets. Accordingly, treats have been viewed purely as a reward and are generally not considered to confer benefits on the consuming pet.
Chicken jerky in the form of dried chicken breasts has been used for many years as a pet treat due to its high palatability to pets. The chicken jerky treats have been sprinkled with a powder containing glucosamine and chondroitin in an attempt to help dogs with their joints or been sprinkled with a powder containing a mix of cinnamon, rosemary, and parsley in an attempt to make a dog more calm. Additionally, jerky treats have been coated with a barbeque baste or a teriyaki baste in an attempt to make the jerky treats more palatable. However, the prior art embodiments with the powder coatings and baste coatings have had drawbacks. In one drawback, both the powder coatings and the baste coatings can scrape or wear off in the package. Additionally, the baste coatings are susceptible to staining the carpets of the pet owners. Accordingly, there is still a need in the market for a pet treat with an improved flavoring and/or for conferring health benefits on the pet.